Studies on the structure of nerve growth factor (NGF), with particular reference to elucidating the events associated with its biosynthesis, will be continued. The sequence of the alpha-subunit of the mouse 7S complex will be completed. Crystalline preparations, suitable for X-ray diffraction analyses, of both alpha- and beta-subunits will be sought. The sequence analysis of guinea pig prostate NGF and epidermal growth factor will be completed and the quarternary structure of both growth factors from this source will be elucidated and compared to those of the mouse submaxillary gland. The preparation of cDNA from the mRNA for alpha- and beta-subunits will be continued followed by cloning and DNA sequencing to determine the structure of precursors of these subunits. We will also continue to obtain a suitable clone for the cDNA of porcine relaxin as part of our program to compare the genomic sequences of relaxin and NGF. Studies in the functional aspects of NGF will focus on the plasma membrane and nuclear receptors. The preparations of covalent derivatives, using both non-specific and photoaffinity cross-linking agents, will be continued. In addition, the preparation of monoclonal antibodies against the NGF receptor from rabbit superior cervical neurons will be pursued and the antibody obtained used to further explore the relationship of the two receptor types.